Wait For Me
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Ed left for the west and has been gone for six years now. Winry sits waiting for him while ed sits every night, looking into the stars, asking her to wait for him. And what happens when Roy ends up in a coma? EdWin & Royai Post Brotherhood. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat looking out of the barred window of his cell. He watched as the moon moved across the sky as the hours passed. He'd done this every night since he was thrown in here.

Six years he made a promise that he would be home. Six years ago he proposed to his love. And six years ago, one of native tribes took him captive. He'd been sitting in here since. Always wishing to wake up and having this nightmare end. Never more in his life had he wished more for that Colonel Bastard.

_Ed sat there washing his face in the river when he heard a pair of foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw a little boy standing there watching him._

"Homo Albus?"

(Translation: _"Whit Man?")_

_Ed looked at the boy curiously. The boy walked up to Ed and smiled. He handed Ed one of the fruits he was holding. Ed went to grab the fruit went his hand was swatted away by his guide. The guide pulled out his gun and pointed it at the boy. The next thing Ed saw was the boy look at him pleadingly and then those same eyes widdened as the bullet shot through his skull. Ed tried to stop the guide but was frozen in shock that the man could pull a gun on such a little innocent boy. THe boy couldn't have been more than four years old._

"What the hell was that for?" Ed turned and punched the guide.

The guide glared at him. "That was a boy from one of my rival tribes. Don't ever trust them."

"He was just a little kid!" Ed was furious.

That's when the kid's father came out of the woods looking for his son. He looked at the two men standing there and the down at the ground at his son's corpse.

_"Mea filius?" ("My son?") He glared at the two men and started to yell comands. Then a bunch of the hunters came out of the woods and surrounded Ed and the guide. The boy's father walked up to them. "Aequare. Occidere eum." ("Rival. Kill him.")_

A spear was shoved through the guide's chest. Ed just stood there and watched the boy's father. He seemed to be the one in charged. 'Must be the chief.' Ed thought.

The Chief picked up his son's body and looked at Ed. "Album homo cum nobis. Nos in casula. Passurus mortem pro filio." ("White man comes with us. We through him in the cell. He will suffer for my son's death.")

With that they put a spear to Ed's back and shoved him towards their tribe. With that they threw him in one of the under ground cells. The only light he got was from the little barred window. That night he looked out the window and watched as they set the boy's body on a pillar and set it on fire. Letting his ashes float through the night air.

At night he'd sit watching the stars and pray. He had never believed in a god but he was hopeing someone was listening. All he'd ever ask for was one thing. It never changed from night to night. He lifted his hand to the night sky as if he were to grab one of the stars.

_"Please... Just wait for me... please...I promised I'd be back..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I don't want to be writing and it seem like nobody's reading it.<strong>****

**Well Ed's being emo now.**__**How is winry and al reacting to his disappearance?**

**Fma does not belong to me. it belongs to it's rightful owners. Hiromu Arakawa **


	2. Chapter 2

Winry stood looking out the window, an unfinished apple pie sitting in front of her on the counter. Alphonse had come back to visit with a very pregnant May Chang, and he had requested that Winry made an apple pie. To her, it was nice having Al and May around because it got very lonely. Pinako had passed two years ago after she had gotten very ill. And now Den was on the verge of passing on her too. She only had one other person anymore.

She watched as her five year old son tackled Al. He laughed and then his Uncle picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Al started to spin around and then they fell back down to the grass.

_'He looks so much like his father...' _She sighed and went back to baking a pie.

Shortly after Ed had left she had found out that she was pregnant. She had hoped that he would call so she could tell him but she never heard from him again.

"I wonder what he's up to...?" She sighed and bowed her head. Tears welling up in her eyes and started running down her cheeks. _'It makes me wonder if he found someone better and settled down with them... but he would've still talked to Al at least...'  
><em>  
>She wiped away the tears and finished making the pie and putting it in the oven. As she closed the oven she felt Den's wet nose touch her leg. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked up at her knowing what she was just thinking about. Winry sat down and started to pet him.<p>

Just as Winry was pulling the pie from the oven, everyone came inside. She giggled and placed the apple pie in the window sill. Then she started to make everyone plates of food for dinner.

"I can do that Winry. Why don't you sit and relax."

Winry turned around and saw Al standing behind her looking down at her. "It's okay Al. You're probably tired from all the running you were doing." She turned and set plates full of food on the table.

Al sighed and shook his head. He opened the fridge and pulled out four bottles of milk and set them on the table. Both he and Winry sat down. Everyone started to eat.

"Ryan. Drink your milk."

Ryan looked up from glaring at them milk, to his mother. "But I don't like milk..."

Winry sighed. "Come on. Just drink it."

Ryan glared back at the milk, not answering his mother.

"Ryan Edward Elric! Drink your milk!" Winry looked at her son.

Ryan sighed and picked up the disgusting, white liquid and drank it. Not wanting to upset his mother. Alphonse sat chuckling. _'Damn. He is a miniature version of Ed."_

Not long after dinner, Winry was serving everyone apple pie. Al devoured his slice. "It's perfect like always Winry."

Winry smiled and watched them. She looked down at Den, who had put his head in her lap. She smiled and started to pet under his ear. Den closed his eyes in content.

"Why don't you have a slice?"

Winry looked at May and shook her head. "Oh no. It's alright. I baked it for you guys anyway." She looked back at Den.

Alphonse looked at May and then sighed. He cut out another slice for himself. Ryan yawned and looked at his mother.

"Mommy? I'm going to go to bed." He got up and put his plate in the sink. Then he turned and headed up the stairs.

Winry looked at him and then nodded. "All right. Anyway I should be going to sleep. I've got to get up early in the morning." She looked at Al and May. "Your room is already set up and you're welcome to anything in the house as always." She stood up. "Well good night." With that she walked up the stairs to her room, Den following her.

Alphonse looked at May and sighed.

"Al… I know it hurts you too but it's got to be killing her with how much Ryan looks and acts like his father."

Alphonse looked down at his hands, his eyes watering. "I know…. I just miss brother so much. Something bad must have happened to keep him away from us this long…." He looked at May and hugged her. Then he laid his cheek on May's bulging stomach. He smiled when he felt a tiny foot kick against his cheek. He moved and planted a kiss on her stomach. "I love you… I love you both very much."

Winry collapsed on her bed after her nice long shower, her long blonde hair scattering all around her on the bed. She looked out the window at the stars. When she saw one shoot across the sky, she lifted her hand towards the window. Tears ran down her cheeks onto the soft covers of her bed.

"_Please… All I ask is that you're okay…. Even if it's not me you want….I am still here waiting for you…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I don't want to be writing and it seem like nobody's reading it. <strong>

**Well winry is upset that ed is gone. here son is baisically a clone of his father. and al is having a baby. What shall happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Winry lay on her bed, silently snoring when Ryan ran into her room and jumped on her bed. "Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Roy and Aunty Riza are here!"

Winry yawned and sat up. "Tell them I'll be down in a bit. Why don't you go out and play with Maes."

Ryan smiled and nodded. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Winry got up and went into her bathroom. She brushed out her long hair and then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She went downstairs only a few minutes after her son had woken her up. Roy and Riza sat on the couch.

"Nice to see you guys again." Winry smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Winry." Riza smiled back at the blonde with blue eyes in front of her.

Roy leaned back into the sofa and looked at Winry. "So how are things?"

Winry looked away from him. "Things have been good. Ryan's growing up so fast."

Riza laughed. "I understand that one. It seems like it was only yesterday when I found out I had been pregnant with Maes. Now he's already six years old. And Kyra will be turning four in a few months."

Winry laughed. "I bet he's a little terror."

"I already knew he would be. Look who is father is." She smiled and looked at Roy.

Roy's eyes widened and he tried to look innocent. "What is it? Hate on Roy day?"

"No. You're just fun to pick on." Riza gave Roy a quick kiss.

Winry looked away for a second. "Um… Do you guys want anything to drink? Or eat?"

"Well I guess a glass of water would be nice." Riza looked at Roy. Roy nodded to his love.

Roy got up. "I'll go help you so you don't have to carry everything."

Winry started to walk towards the kitchen. Roy followed behind her. Winry started to pour three glasses of water.

"I finally got the okay to send a team out to go find him." Roy stood there watching her.

Winry tried to fight her tears. "But no one knows where to look."

"Well… Fullmetal talked to me before he left. Telling me the basic route he was going to take, just incase something like this did happen. I didn't think it would take this long to get an okay but since he's no longer an alchemist, the military could really give a shit he disappeared. You'll actually have to thank Riza for getting the okay. She was the one who convinced her grandfather." He scratched the back of his head and looked out the window. He slightly smiled when he saw the three kids playing. Then he turned back towards Winry.

She was quiet for a few minutes. _'They might actually find him. If they do, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank Roy and Riza for their help.'_

Roy took her silence as to continue talking. "I was thinking I could have the team talk to the local trides. Maybe they've seen him. I'm hoping we'll be able to find him soon. The team was deployed yesterday and should be there in a few days."

What happened next, he never thought would have happened in a million years. Winry ran and hugged Roy tightly, burying her face in his chest. Roy stood there awkwardly not knowing if he should just stand there or hug her back. He then decided to hug her back.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you two."

"You're a strong woman. And I admire that about you. You remind me a lot of Riza. Just stay strong and live a happy long life. That'll be more than enough to repay us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well for all of you who have been waiting, here is chapter three. I'm going on vacation sunday morning (we're leaving 3 am... why?...I don't know...) but ahem... um yeah. i'll try to update but my father said if he catches me writing he's gonna drown me in the pool (lol he wouldn't really do it... or would he...)<strong>

**But like always_ PLEASE REVIEW. _**

**~Toodles**


	4. Chapter 4

Roy sent teams out to look for the famous Fullmetal alchemist but most of them came back empty handed. Each and every time a team would come back empty handed, he'd get more upset. He spent most of his time at the office, even at times staying in his office for days straight.

Riza walked into the office and closed the door behind her. She looked at Roy and sighed when she saw the bags under his eyes. "Come home. You need a good night's rest." She walked over and laid her hands on his shoulders, rubbing the knots that had formed there.

"I made a promise to Winry. I need to find him for her." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Every time I look at her, I see what could happen to you if I ever disappeared. And I don't want to see that. It'd kill me leaving you all by yourself with two kids… but I know about my kids…. Fullmetal doesn't even know that he's a father."

Riza continued to rub his shoulder for a bit. Then she placed a kiss on his neck. _"I don't think this is the best time to tell him but he's going to find out one way or another." _She sighed. "Sir. You might want to raise that number."

He looked up at her questionably. "What do you mean Colonel...?" Then his eyes widened when realization hit. "Are you positive?"

She nodded and crossed her one arm across her chest, her hand gripping her upper arm. "I'm positive. I was at the doctor's this morning, that's why I was a bit late."

Roy smiled and hugged her. His face buried in her stomach as he pressed kisses all over it. "I love you so much." He laid his ear to her stomach and looked up at her. "Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"

Riza smiled. "All the time General. Now I need to get to Gracia's and pick up Maes and Kyra." She ran her fingers through Mustang's dark hair.

Roy closed his eyes and smiled. "All right. I promise I'll be home tonight." He let her go and kissed her. Riza kissed him back and then started to head towards the door.

"You better. Maes and Kyra keep saying the miss playing with their father. And I miss seeing you at home to." She smiled at him and left closing the door.

Roy smiled and closed his eyes. He sat there thinking about being a father to another child. What would this one look like? Secretly he wished it would be a little girl who looked just like her mother. _"Now I can understand why Hughes was always gloating over his daughter. I always feel like I want to do the same thing. Take a thousand pictures and show them to the world!" _He chuckled. Riza would shoot him before that ever happened.

The Flame Alchemist sat there for a bit, not knowing what to do. Then he yawned and decided to take a short nap before going home. As he was almost asleep, his phone went off. Mustang growled and picked up the phone fiercely.

Roy growled. "What is it?"

"Sir. We have a call from an outside line. It's from one of you teams you sent out."

Mustang's eyes widened. _'Did they find something? None of the teams have ever called. They just come here to tell me.' _"Put them on."

"Yes Sir." Then he heard the shuffling of the other line being put through.

The sound of his Lieutenant Colonel's voice brought even more hope. "Yo Roy. I think we found something."

"What is it?"

"Well we were talking with one of the tribes and they say they have a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes. We all know who that is. But there's an issue. He's being accused of killing a boy from when he first headed to the West. They're not letting him go no matter what."

Roy growled. How did he know this was going to happen? But what bothered him was that Fullmetal would never harm a kid. "I'll be on my way there. If we have to fight to get him out of there, so be it. I'll talk to Riza and she'll let Grumman know what's going on."

"Yes Sir."

Roy hung up the phone and pulled his coat on. It was about time they found him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy.<strong>

**_Please Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

Winry sat making Ryan breakfast when she heard him run into the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at Ryan but then she saw the sad glint in his golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" She set the spoon she had been using down and kneeled in front of her son.

"Mommy, I think Den is gone. She's not moving." He looked back at the entrance to the living room.

Winry got up and walked into the living room. In the middle of the floor lay Den. Winry kneeled down next to the dog's body and started to pet the fur in between her ears. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat there watching the dog, hoping she would start breathing again. Ryan walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"Mommy don't cry. I don't like seeing you sad." Ryan's arms were wrapped around his mother's neck.

Even though his words were meant to comfort her, she cried harder. She wrapped her arms around Ryan and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes widened when he saw she was crying harder.

Winry shook her head and wiped her eyes but more tears fell. "No. It's just you are so much like your father."

"Will I ever meet my daddy?" Ryan looked at his mother questionably.

Winry looked down at her lap. "I don't know." More tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ryan hugged his mother again. After a few minutes Winry stood up, and looked at Ryan. "Why don't you go play?"

Ryan looked at his mother and then nodded running upstairs to his room. Winry turned and looked at Den. She grabbed Den's favorite blanket and wrapped her up in it. Then she moved to go lift the dog, but was having trouble moving her weight. After a bit, she finally got Den's body outside to the cemetery. She planned on burying Den right next to her grandmother. She sighed and looked at the sky, a water droplet hitting her nose. Then right after that one droplet it started to pour. Winry groaned and went to go grab the shovel and then went back to go dig the hole. After many attempt of trying to dig the hole she succeeded, the rain making it harder than necessary. She attempted to lift Den's body again and lowered her down into the hole. With that she looked at Den's body once more and covered it with the dirt (mud) that originally lay in the spot. The rain hid her tears as they fell freely down her face. Winry then grabbed a stone and put it at the head of the grave to mark that this is where her sister lay. Den was like a sister to her and will always be.

Winry stood there looking at the four head stones; her mother's, her father's, her grandmother's and now Den's.

"Why do I always lose the ones I love?" She looked up at the sky, no longer feeling the water that soaked through her cloths or the water droplets that ran down her exposed flesh.

~FMA~

Winry lay in bed looking at her ceiling. Ryan was finally in bed after asking many questions about his father. He was always so curious to who his father was.

Winry groaned and pulled the pillow over her head when she heard the phone ring. _'Why do people have to be annoying and call this later at night?'_ She yawned and sat up, her feet searching for her slippers and slipping them on. She then stood up and slowly walked downstairs to the demanding phone. She yawned once again and then answered the phone.

"Rockbell Automail. How may I help you?"

"Winry, its Riza. I think they found Ed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 5. I'm a sucker for angst... I started to get teary eyed in the middle of writing this. Well I hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Roy handed his and Riza's suitcase to the bag boy and walked toward the door of the train where his bodyguard stood. They got on the train and sat down in a remotely empty car. Riza sighed and laid her head on Roy's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her forehead.

"I didn't want you to come along with me." His onyx eyes looked into her mahogany ones.

"I know but I need to know that you are okay. It's my job to protect you." She nuzzled her face in his neck and closed her eyes.

"No, it should be my job to protect you." His hand that was resting on her hip moved and he started to massage her stomach. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her exposed jaw. "So your grandfather is watching the kids. I wonder how corrupt they'll be when we get back."

"No more corrupt than you've made them." She smiled and kissed his neck. Her hands moving to play with his hair and her nails scratching his scalp.

Mustang wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her jaw. "Take your jacket off and relax. It's going to be a long ride." He smiled at her and unbuttoned her jacket for her, pulling it off of her shoulders.

She eyed him. "I could've done that on my own."

Roy shot her his cocky smile. "I know. But I also remember how when you were pregnant with both Maes and Kyra, you got really bad motion sickness, especially on trains." He kissed her, his hands moving to her stomach again.

"You like me being pregnant, don't you?" She smiled at him.

Roy nodded. "Yes. You look so beautiful, not that you don't when you're not because you're still beautiful." He kissed her. "I guess it has to deal with my parents giving me up when I was young."

Riza hugged him tightly. "You know I love you?"

He nodded. "I love you too." He hugged her back.

Ed looked up when he saw that his cell was being opened up. They grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out hard, causing him to hit the ground. Ed grunted. The grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Another man from the tribe walked over and hooked a chain to Ed's collar and then they dragged him to the center of their village, where their chief stood. He glared at Ed.

"I finally learn your tongue."

Ed looked up at the Chief and glared. "So that's what took so long? You wanted to speak to me before you killed me? You should have just killed me because I won't just casually speak to you."

The chief laughed. "No. You state alchemist of Amestris. We need alchemist. We want to be leader of all the lands and we know that you Edward Elric have many alchemist friends who will help if you convince them."

"Like hell I'll help! I'd rather die! They all already think I'm dead anyway!"

The chief nodded to one of the men who held a whip. The man nodded back and pulled the whip back and flung it at Ed's back, cutting through what was left of his clothes and flesh. Ed groaned and then another whip came. After three more, Ed collapsed on his knees and after another two the chief order the man to stop.

"You will help us Edward Elric. If you do not, I find your weakness and use it against you. Be it be family, a friend, a pet , a lover, anything."

Ed glared at him. "Fuck off."

More whips were aimed at his back. This time more than one man flung the whip, so two whips at a time were tearing into his flesh. His blood running out of the cuts and onto the dirt underneath him. ED collapsed on his side, breathing becoming heavy.

'_I didn't want to die like this.'_

He could have sworn he saw one of Mustang's men hiding in the bushes watching, waiting. '_Please? Help me.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here you guys go. Chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. haven't had time to sit down at my laptop lately. <strong>  
><em>

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Havoc sat and watched as the whip tore the flesh off of Ed's back. He winced and then shifted. A pair of golden eyes looked up at him, pleading for help or a quick death instead of suffering.

'_Dammit! Mustang better get here soon!' _

Just as he thought that he heard a person behind him. He looked into his superiors dark eyes. Roy looked at Havoc and then into the clearing at the horrid sight. Roy's eyes twitched. He nodded his head for Havoc to move behind him and then turned back to face the clearing. They lifted Ed up by his hair and the chief looked into his eyes. The chief spoke something but the team was too far away to hear. Havoc jumped when he heard the slap of the whip again, this time across Ed's chest. Blood poured out of the wound onto the soil.

Roy looked up at the tree where Riza sat, a bunch of foliage covering her to hide her. She nodded at him, his queue to move on with the plan. Roy looked at his gloves and then back at the chief. He snapped and a ring of fire shot up around Ed to protect him. The man, that had held the golden eyed man, flinched back as the flesh on his arm was burnt. Roy motioned it was go time and a hoard of soldiers came out of the forest and went to rescue the famous alchemist.

Ed coughed up blood from the force of the whip across his back. He looked up at the chief and spit blood in his face. "I'll never help scum like you."

The chief sighed and a singled flick of the whip wielding man's wrist, Ed had a fresh wound across his chest. If someone hadn't been holding him, he would have collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain. Another whip was sent his way but was engulfed in a flame that appeared out of nowhere and now circled the blonde man. A smiled crossed Ed's features as he realized where the fire came from. Through the flames he could hear the chief's sharp intake of breath and then a single bullet. That's when all hell broke loose. He heard the screams of the people and the sound of a bunch of soldiers running into the camp. The fire lowered until it was no existent except for the singed soil and smoke. He watched as a pair of boots walked up to his face and then a gloved hand was there for him to grab. He recognized the symbol on the gloves and laid his hand on the flint gloves. The person helped lift Ed up and balance him.

"Can you walk?"

Ed looked at Mustang. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Mustang grunted. "That's good. Well talk all about how you missed me later. Now can you walk?"

Ed shook his head. "I don't think so… Sorry."

Mustang nodded and started to help Ed away from the camp towards the woods. They were almost into the woods when a single gunshot was heard. Ed looked behind them and saw one of the tribe members fall to the ground with a bullet hole in his head, the gun he held sliding a few feet away from him.

'_Hawkeye must be here.'_

Ed grunted and then was pulled to the ground. He winced in pain and went to yell at Roy when he saw a steady amount of blood seeping through a bullet wound in his back.

'_Oh god no… I thought I only heard on shot!' _He looked at Mustang and tried to get up but failed. _'I can't let this bastard die! He's got a family to live for.' _

Ed tried to get up but kept collapsing from the blood loss. As he kept going, the world started to go black. He looked up when he heard footstep. Riza kneeled down next to Roy and was checking his pulse. She looked up at Ed with tears in her eyes. Ed looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry… Hawkeye… I'm sorry." He collapsed and the world went black. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7! One of my quicker updates. Chapter 8 should be up soon. <strong>

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

When Ed woke up, all he saw was a bright light. _'Am I dead?'_ His eyes couldn't focus on anything. All there was to him was a bunch of white fuzziness. He blinked and his focus became slightly clearer. He blinked again and got the same results. He continued to blink until he could see clearly. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed. _'How did I get in here?'_ Then all of a sudden all of his memories came back to him. He looked around the room frantically. _"That bastard better not died!'_

Not long after Ed woke up, Riza walked into his room. She looked at him. "Oh you're up. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How's Mustang?"

"Good. They have him on pain medication that makes him act like more of an idiot but he's well. Surgery went well too."

Ed looked at her and sighed. "He had to go through surgery?"

Riza nodded. "Yes. They had to get the bullet out, and fix anything that might have been damaged. He's lucky. If it would have hit 2 centimeters either way, he would have died either instantly or very painfully." She looked at her hands.

Ed looked at his arm and the many tubes sticking out of it. "I'm sorry."

Riza looked up at him. "Don't worry. You have to heal up. The doctor says your back is going to be scarred up from them whipping you but he saws it shouldn't be too bad. He tried his best to make sure they heal smoothly." She stood up. "Oh. I almost forgot. Al and Winry are on their way. Al should be here shortly and Winry should be here by tomorrow."

"How long was I out?"

Riza looked at the light. "Um… I think it is now four days."

Ed nodded. "Thank you for your help Hawkeye."

Riza smiled. "It's no problem." She turned and left the room.

Ed sighed and lay back. _'Four days…. Damn… At least I'll be able to see Al and Winry again… I hope Winry waited for me…'_ He yawned. _'Damn. Why am I so tired?' _He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke again, he looked around and realized someone was sleeping in the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Ed smiled when he realized it was his brother. He shifted to try to sit up but groaned in pain. Alphonse's eyes flew open at the sound. He looked at his brother's golden eyes and smiled.

"Hi Al. Long time no see."

The younger Elric tackled his older brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh Nii-san you've missed so much. I'm a father! Mei gave birth to my little girl a couple days ago. She's so beautiful! She's got my eyes and Mei's dark hair. Oh you should see her Ed. You'd instantly fall in love with your little niece."

Ed's eyes widened. _'So my little brother's a father… wow… I have missed a lot.' _"Congrats Al!" Ed smiled.

Al moved and sat in the chair next to Ed's bed. "Mei and I have a house in Resembol. I had Mei stay home with the baby because I don't think it's good to really travel with a new born baby."

"Wait, if you live in Resembol, why is it going to take longer for Winry to get here."

"Well, Ryan wanted to stay with a friend while Winry sees you. And Winry also had a customer." Al's smile widened. "Winry loves Ryan so much. She would do anything for him. …"

As Ed sat listening, his golden eyes started to darken with anguish. He tried to listen to his little brother but his mind wandered. He thought of Winry and this Ryan dude. _'Well, if she's happy, that's all that matters. At least he was there for her unlike me…'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well here is chapter 8 for you guys! Ed's jealous of a boy that he doesn't even know is his own son. What will happen when Ed and Winry finally see each other after these many years. **

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Winry ran through the hospital trying to find Ed's room. She couldn't believe that they had really found him. When she had gotten that call she had instantly started packing and then she and Ryan were on the train to Central. Winry could tell Ryan didn't understand what was going on, but he just sat there quietly. She had asked Gracia is she could watch him. So now Ryan was at Gracia's with Maes and Kyra.

She stopped when he saw the door to Ed's room. _'What am I going to say? I can't say anything about Ryan because that'll just add more stress that he doesn't need. And the doctors said he was in critical condition for now. I wonder if he even woke up. Last I knew they said he was still unconscious." _She stood there looking at the door. She wanted to go in there badly but then there was a part of her that was afraid to go in there.

When she heard his voice float through the wood of the door, her mind was made up for her. She took the handle in her hand and opened the door. Two pairs of golden eyes looked up at her, a pair that were duller than the other and looked like they had a green tint, and the other pair that looked like the melted metal that shown with brilliance.

Tears came to Winry's eyes as she looked at him. His expression softened and a small smile crossed his lips. She looked over him and saw the bulge of the bandages under his shirt, and then she looked at all the needles and tubes that were stuck in his arms. "Is it really you?" she whispered.

Ed looked at her and nodded. Winry sat down next to him; the side that Al wasn't occupying; and took his hand. She pressed it to her cheek and the tears in her eyes spilled over.

"I missed you so much." She moved and pressed her lips to his hand.

As Ed watched her, forgetting Al was in the room, tears started to run down his cheeks also. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed her into a hug, burying his face in her neck while she did the same in his neck. The both of the sat there hugging each other tightly and crying together, their salty tears mixing.

"I missed you to Winry."

**~FMA~**

Riza sighed and opened the door to Mustang's room. Her eyes moved to look at his deathly white and still body. Ed had finally woken up, but Roy still lay unconscious. Riza moved and sat down next to him, her hand reaching to take his pale hand in hers. She watched him and saw the slight movement in his chest that indicated that he was still breathing.

He was in a very critical condition. The doctors had told her, due to the shock that his body received; this was his body's way of recuperating. He was lucky that his body was still breathing. Also due to the shock and then the surgery, he could die any second. His chances were slim, but he still had a chance and that's what gave her hope.

Riza ran her fingers down his cheek, tears running down her face. If he doesn't respond in the next few days, the doctor said his chances are even slimmer and that he might as well be dead.

'_He has to live. God Dammit! This is Roy Mustang! He can live through anything! Or at least I thought he could…..'_

She looked at his pale face. "You've got to live. You've got to." She buried her face in his chest. "You've got to. I don't want to lose anyone else." Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she cried harder, her salty tears staining his shirt.

**~ FMA~**

_Everything is a flame of its own._

_Everything has their time to shine,  
>Have their time to burn. <em>

_Everything has their time to hide,  
>to smolder in the wood. <em>

_Everything is like a flame. _

_A flame burns bright,  
>and then it burns low. <em>

_But then there is the time,  
>to let the flame burn out.<em>

_No matter what,  
>everything has a time to die.<em>

_Everything is a flame of its own._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well here's chapter 9! sorry it took me a bit to type this up because its been stressful for the past few d****a****y****s... well hope you guys enjoy! **

**and enjoy the midget (Ed: "STOP CALLING ME SHORT!) poem at the end. it was one of those where your mind takes over and you have to write it kind of things.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!_****  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since they had brought Ed and Roy to the hospital. During their reunion neither Winry nor Ed wanted to bring up the subject about what had changed; he afraid of what he would hear, she afraid of stressing him out more than necessary at this point. He wasn't in as bad shape as they brought him in, so fewer doctors entered his room. Most of the doctors that had worked on Ed turned their attention to Roy, who still hadn't woken up.

Winry walked into the room and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled. He looked at her but she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. He looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. It was time to talk about the changes that had occurred these past few years.

"So uh… What have you been up to? I sure have missed a lot. Al has a kid, Mustang has kids." He let out a strained chuckle.

Winry looked at him and slightly smiled. "Yeah. A lot has sure changed since you left, but all that matters is that your back now."

He nodded slightly, looking up but instead of looking at her, he looked past her at the wall. "So what changed with you? Surely you're not the same as you were six years ago."

"I will admit that I'm not, but I'm close enough." She ran her thumb across the back of his hand. "I guess during these few years I matured. I'm living basically alone now. Granny died a couple years ago, and Den died a few weeks ago." She bit her bottom lip. It still hurt knowing that they had left. She didn't want to cry in front of him because she knew he hated her tears.

His hand moved to her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Oh it wasn't your fault. So what about you? You surely must've changed after all that happened to you. What do you plan on doing?"

He looked back at their hands. "After I get out of her, I'll probably travel around more, research more alchemy. Then maybe in a few years I'll settle down." He shrugged. "Well that's what I'm planning on doing but you never know."

Winry sighed. _'So that's it. We're just friends again. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.' _"Well if that's what you want to do, be my guest. All that matters is that you have fun." She pulled on her business smile, not showing her real emotions. She just wanted to leave the room and run away. Far away and then drop to her knees and cry.

Ed nodded. "Well Alphonse was talking to me. He told me that you had a family of your own. I'm happy for you."

Winry's eyes widened. _'Was he saying he knows about Ryan and he doesn't want to be a father… Please let me be mistaken.' _"Yeah…"

He looked at her and saw the distress in her eyes. He sighed and looked up at the bright lights. "If you want you can go home. You don't have to waste your days in here with me."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She let his hand slip out of her grasp. Then she stood up and walked to the door. She turned her body to him, her head bowed, hair hiding her eyes from him. Her hair also hid the tears that slid down her cheeks. "If you need maintenance on your leg, you know how to get ahold of me. The number to the shop hasn't changed." She turned and faced the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you with my presence." With that she left the room. When the door closed, she bolted down the hall, away from the room, away from him.

**~FMA~**

Ryan looked at the clock and sighed. His mother was two hours late. Ryan stood up and saw that Uncle Al was asleep on the bench. He sighed and looked at the direction his mother had walked earlier. He shrugged, _'Maybe I'll find mommy.' _He started walking down the hall looking around. When he couldn't find his mother, he started listening into the nurse's and doctor's conversations. When he heard one name his mind stopped. _'Edward Elric. Mommy and Uncle Al keep saying something about him. Maybe she's with him.'_

**~FMA~**

Riza walked into Ed's room and noticed his head hung into his hands. She heard a sniffle and noticed that he was crying. Her eyes softened a bit and she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up, startled from not hearing her enter the room and not feeling her touch through the bandages on his back. "I uh…. Who the hell am I kidding? I fucked everything up with Winry. I acted like a complete ass to her about everything. I should have known she would have found a man who would actually be there for her. She's waited all her life on me, it's about time she stopped waiting. But I never realized it'd hurt this much knowing she has."

Riza looked at him questionably. "What are you talking about Elric?"

"I tried to ask nicely, but I just got so jealous of the man that Winry left me for. But the only one I can blame is myself." He hung his head low again.

"I'm missing something. Winry ever left you for anyone. All she ever did was stay home with Ryan and-." Her eyes widened when she realized. "You must be talking about Ryan. Oh you don't have to worry about Ryan."

Ed rose his head and looked at her. "What the hell do you mean? Obviously I have to worry about him! He took my Winry away from me!"

The two adults looked at the door when they heard a tiny grunt and saw the door open slightly. Riza got up and rolled her eyes. _'This boy has perfect timing, just like his father.' _She opened the door and a little boy with golden eyes and hair looked up at Riza.

"Mommy?" Then he looked at Ed. "Where's mommy Aunt Riza?"

Riza smiled at Ryan. Then she looked up at Ed. "This is why you don't have to worry about Ryan. Ryan is your son."

Ed closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! Finally double digits. lol. But i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. <strong>

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Winry sat looking at her hand as the sun shone on them through the window, her tears sparkling as they ran down her cheeks into the sunlight. She now sat at the far side of the hospital. The corner of the hall shielded her from any unwanted visitors to see her. _'Am I really not good enough for him?'_

She lifted her head and looked up at the bright ceiling light. "And I thought after all this time, I'd be able to live a happy life." She sighed and then hung her head, looking at the floor tiles. "I guess I was wrong."

She looked up when she felt someone trip over her legs. She heard the loud thump and the man's groan. Then she heard, "Fuck!"

**~FMA~**

Riza yawned as she walked down the hall, her hand lying on her stomach as she walked. She didn't know why she did it but anytime she walked while she was pregnant, her hand usually lay on her stomach. She looked down and realized her pregnancy was starting to become noticeable. _'I think I should got get checked out. I didn't start getting big until a bit later with Kyra or Maes.' _She yawned and shrugged.

She turned and looked at the door to Roy's room, hoping when she opened it his beautiful onyx eyes would be wide and that cocky smile would be spread across his lips. Hell, she'd let him enforce the Miniskirt law when he becomes Furher, if he'd just wake up. She turned the handle and pushed the wooden door open. Her sigh of disappointment rang through the room. He still lay in the exact spot he'd been laying for the past week, his skin paler than it was this morning. She sat down next to his bed and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her lips.

Not too long after she entered the room, a doctor walked in. He looked at Riza and slightly smiled. "I was hoping you'd be in here Ms. Hawkeye. I'd like to talk about some important matters with you. Riza nodded and stood up. The doctor held open the door for her as they walked out. He led her to the bench outside of Mustang's room. They both sat down, the smile no longer on the doctor's face. "I'm just going to get straight to business. He's been like this for over a week. We all knew his chances were slim and we all hoped for him to get better, but after a week his chances are down to basically none. Letting him go on like this is torture. It's keeping him in pain and suffering. I think it's time to let him go on." He watched as the woman in front of him tried to fight tears. "I would like to ask your permission to put him out of this misery."

Riza sat there looking at the doctor, then her eyes shifted to her hands. _'He is right. It is cruel to keep him here suffering when he's supposed to move on. But I don't want to let him go. I've lost so much already. Why can't I be happy?' _Her hand moved to rest on her stomach. "I guess you're right," she tried to sound professional. "It is wrong to continue letting him suffer in this world. I guess it's time for him to move on."

The doctor sighed and a slight smile came to his face. "You don't have to act all tough. You can let out those tears you're trying to hold back. I'm not going to judge you. Hell, you're a lot tougher than I am. If I were in your place, I'd be bawling my eyes out." He slightly chuckled and rested his hand her shoulder.

She nodded and looked at the floor. "I just ask that before you…" she couldn't say it because that would make even more real and she was afraid of breaking in front of the man in front of her. "I would like to bring family and friends here to say one last goodbye."

The doctor nodded. "That's understandable." He stood up. "If you need anything I'm Andrew, I'll help you out anyway I can."

Riza nodded. "Thank you."

Andrew walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She got up and walked back into Mustang's room, sitting next to his bed. She watched him. Riza sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Why?" She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach. "Why must I always say goodbye to the ones I love? We'll all miss you, me, Maes, Kyra, and the new baby." She moved and kissed Roy's forehead, her tears falling onto his face.

**~FMA~**

Ed ran down the hall trying to escape doctors and find Winry. He smiled when he saw a spot where he could ditch the doctors. He ran and turned when he got to the corner, but his foot caught on something and he fell face first into the floor.

"Fuck!" He slowly sat up and looked at what he tripped on. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. He smiled at her. "Hey Win."

Winry crossed her arms over his chest and glared at him. "What do you want Edward?"

Ed sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like an ass before. I just thought you would've moved on while I was gone. I didn't realize… and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want me to leave." He looked at his lap and sighed.

Winry watched him and then placed her hand on his cheek. _'I just can't stay mad at him. I guess I never could stay mad at him.' _His golden eyes shifted and looked up into her blue ones. "Don't hurt yourself more than you are. That wouldn't be good." She ran her finger along his cheek, the bone more visible from the malnourishment he had received these past few years. She moved her thumb along his jaw, drawing in the feeling of the tickling sensation on the pad of her thumb from the stubble.

He smiled and moved to kiss the inside of her hand. When she didn't move away he started to kiss her arm, along her shoulder, stopping at her neck for a second. She flinched when his teeth came in contact with her skin. "Damn it Elric. Now there's going to be a mark on my neck."

"Ah but admit it. You enjoy when I do that." He smiled at her.

Winry blushed and looked at her hands, shyly.

He watched her. "Does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I guess this once. But only this once." She held up her pointer to emphasize.

Ed nodded and smiled. He moved and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. "Oh and I must say one thing. You're a wonderful mother. Ryan's an amazing kid."

Winry's eyes widened. "You know about Ryan."

Ed nodded. "Riza was explaining to me and then he walked in looking for you. He's a brilliant kid."

Winry smiled softly. "He sure is a mini you. I swear I thought I went back in time and was watching you grow up again."

Ed smiled. "Really?"

Winry nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. "Right down to the part of hating milk. At least he'll drink it if I tell him to. But he still argues with me about it." She smiled at him.

Ed wrapped his arms around her. "Let me guess. I'll be punished for that one later."

Winry nodded. "Yup." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into him. He smiled and lay his cheek on the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! just been dealing with a lot of stress and drama lately... i hate drama... And as my one friend said "You can't swing a ruler in this school without hitting drama.." lol but well here's ch 11. i tried to make it a bit longer but i don't know if i succeeded... *shrugs* well hope you enjoy. next chapter should be up shortly.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Ed sat in his wheelchair and looked at the man lying in the bed. His once smug expression gone for a lifeless look, his skin almost white and that shiny black hair now lay dull and it seem it even had a grey tint to it. He was on the verge of dying. Ed watched him, trying to detect any slight movement to tell them he would be all right, but it never came.

Not long after Ed had been rolled in, Riza came into the room, carrying her daughter while her son walked next to her. None of them noticed the blonde man sitting in the corner. The little girl's eyes moved to look at her father, her eyes widening. "Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?"

"Daddy's very sick and he's going to be going to somewhere far away." Riza kneeled down and set her daughter down. Kyra looked back up at her father.

"Is he coming back?" Her hazel eyes moved to look at her mother's.

Riza shook her head, not able to look her daughter in her eyes. "No. That's why I brought you guys here. So you can say one last good bye to daddy."

Kyra pouted and her eyes started to water. "No! I'm not going to let daddy go!" She turned around and grabbed her father's hand. "Daddy! Daddy wake up! Daddy wake up before they take you away!" As she screamed for her father to wake up, the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. Riza tried to pull her daughter away.

Meas looked at Ed in the corner of the room. Ed watched the boy. Tears were running down his cheeks but in the boys dark eyes he could see the pain, the hatred, and the same fire that had always been in his father's eyes. Riza groaned as she picked up her screaming and kicking daughter and carried her out into the hallway to try and calm her down. Maes watched them and as the door closed behind them he walked up to Ed.

Ed watched him as he got closer and then stopped right in front of the wheelchair. He looked up at Ed, his onyx eyes seeming to be ablaze. "I want him back. I want my daddy back." With that he turned and left to where his mother and sister had gone to.

**~FMA~**

When Riza came back into the room sometime later, she sat down next to Roy and sighed. She lay her forehead on the railing of the bed.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped startled and looked at Ed. "Oh. I didn't realize you were there."

"Not something I'd expect to hear out of you." He rolled the wheelchair closer to her. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's not your fault. Not any part of it." She moved her head and looked at the dying man on the bed, her hand moving to stroke his cheek. She tried to blink back tears.

Ed watched her and sighed. "It's not your fault either."

He heard her sniffle. "I was supposed to watch his back. It's my job and I fail it. I failed him, I failed everyone. Because of me our children will grow up barely remembering their father. I…I-"

Ed growled and slapped his hand on the railing to the wheelchair. "It's not your fault! Do you think he'd want you sitting here blaming yourself for his death! No! He'd want you happy! I'm sorry to say this but you have to move on. Find someone else who make you happy. He'd want that from you. He'd want you happy. Not sitting in the dark, blaming yourself, secluding yourself from everyone."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. Then she closed it and looked down at the pale hand in hers. Then she stood up and left the room. As she walked, Ed saw the tears glistening in the light. He sighed and looked at Roy.

"Your bastard ass better wake the hell up. You're causing more problem dead than alive." He sighed. "But seriously Roy, you need to wake up. You need to fight this. You have a family that needs you. They need you now, especially Riza. You have too many people waiting for you to die. God damn it! If I knew you'd sacrifice your life I wouldn't… Gah! If you die, so help me I will chase you ass down, beat the living shit out of you and then bring your ass back!"

Ed almost missed it, but he heard a slight whisper. "No need to be so violent, Fullmetal."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	13. Fanfiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Leech The Puppy


	14. Chapter 13

Ed's head lifted to look at the dark haired man's eyes open. Onyx eyes looked around the room as if seeing nothing and then Ed saw the slight white over his eyes.

"You can't see anything can you?" Ed sighed.

"I can see a bit, but it's all fuzzy." Roy shrugged and winced. "But I'd rather be alive and blind then dead."

Ed watch as Roy tried sitting up. He'd lost a lot of weight and some bones could be seen through his flesh. "I thank you. You saved me at the risk of your own life. You let me live and see my family."

"Oh wow. I get to see the kind part of Fullmetal. Maybe I should fall into a coma more often." Roy smiled.

Ed glared at him and growled. "You know I was trying to be nice." Then Ed let out a chuckle. "You really haven't changed have you Mustang."

"I can't say I have." He smiled. "Ed, a superior's job is to protect who are under their command. And a man would never leave his friend hanging like that. I'm not cold hearted like everyone makes me out to be."

"I bet you're nice, because if you were an ass I'd think Riza would have shot you by now." Ed chuckled.

"Now I never said I was nice. I said I wasn't cold hearted. Now speaking of Riza, where is she?" He tried to look around the room again and sighed.

Ed scratched the back of his neck. "I think I might have pissed her off a few moments before you woke up."

"And you're alive?" Roy looked in the direction of Ed's voice.

Both men looked towards the door as they heard it open. The blonde woman turned and looked at them, dropping the paper bag that was I her hands. She slowly walked next to the bed that Roy was in and placed her hands over her mouth. "Roy?"

Roy's eyes softened at hearing her voice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his forehead on her stomach. "It's me." He kissed her stomach. "I missed you." He moved to look up where he thought her face would be. Riza moved and kissed him back.

Ed smiled and then turned the wheelchair he was in and left the room. After everything they'd been through, they deserved time alone. Ed sighed and moved down the hall towards his room. When his doctor saw Ed, he immediately stopped what he was doing and helped his patient back into his room.

A few minutes later, Ed lay in his bed, reading a book that Winry had brought in for him. As he turned the page, the door to his room opened and Ryan ran to his father's side. "Daddy!" He smiled and laughed.

Ed smiled back at his son and ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "What's up son?"

"Mommy took me all through Central. She even took me into the big building!" Ryan turned and smiled when he saw his mother walk into to the room. Winry carried a tray of food over to the table next to Ed's bed and sat down. She smiled and the two kissed. Ryan turned away and went to play with his new toys.

"Hey Win." He smiled and kissed her again.

Winry smiled. "I brought you your lunch." She moved the table so that Ed could get to it and eat. "So how are things going on with Riza? I saw that she was pretty upset."

"Well as you know they thought Roy wasn't going to make it. So she made the decision to 'pull the plug' and well… the bastard woke up right after she left. Right now his semi blind but they think that'll pass in a few days."

Winry hugged Ed. "Well I'm glad he's back. Riza shouldn't have had to deal with that. I know how unbearable the pain is; to think the one you love is gone." She lay her cheek on his shoulder.

Ed sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He kissed her cheek and then rubbed her back. "After I get out of her, let's get married."

Winry looked up at him and smiled. Her lips descended until they met his in a kiss that answered his question fully. "Yes, I'd like that."

"And if you want, we can try to make our family a bit larger."

Winry and Ed did have their beautiful wedding a week after Ed was dismissed from the hospital, Ryan being their ring bearer and Kyra being their flower girl. Roy was still supposed to stay but they let him out so that he could watch as the man he saved, be married.

Then a year passed. Ed and Winry welcomed a new member to their family. Little Nina. Her eyes shone golden like her father's. The gold twinkling just as Ryan's had when he had been welcomed to this world. Two years later they welcomed their third and final child, Trish. She was a miniature version of her mother with her blue eyes.

Ed sat outside on the porch with a drink in his hand, watching as the sun descended behind the hills, his brother sitting right next to him. Ryan, Trish and Nina were running around chasing their puppy as he bounded through the grass. Ryan was very protective of his sister's, making sure nothing ever hurt them.

Ed watched his children and smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "You know Alphonse, even with everything that happened, I couldn't ask for a better life."

Al smiled at his brother. "I agree with you brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you guys go. Sorry it took so long. It's just i hate to see it end and every time I went to go write, i thought about it ending and every determination to write left me. I think I will upload one last chapter to this so look out for the <em>Epilogue.<br>_**

**_Please Review!_**


	15. Epilogue

Ed sighed and looked at the white door in front of him. He placed his gloved hand on the knob and twisted it, revealing a blonde woman sitting in a chair in front of a mirror as her mother stood behind her, doing her daughter's hair. Ed smiled and lightly chuckled, the two women turned and smiled at him. The mother turned and looked at her daughter.

"Go get your dress on missy."

The daughter's golden eyes looked at Ed's for a second and then she nodded, heading upstairs to put her dress on.

"I can't believe it." Ed sighed.

Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck. "I know. It seems like it was yesterday when she was born."

Ed nodded and sighed as he sat down. "I can't believe it's. Time does go by quickly."

Winry sat down next to him. "I know. But at least you know she's marrying a good man."

"I think that's the only reason why I'm letting her get married." He chuckled.

The two parents looked up when they heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. Nina stood there in her wedding dress with her little sister to her right and Kyra Mustang to her left. Winry awed as tears started to gather in her eyes. Ed smiled and watched as his oldest daughter stood there. _'She looks as beautiful as her mother did.' _

Ed watched as Winry hugged Nina and then turned to the two girls. "It's time for us to go. I'll see you later Nina. God Luck" Winry hugged Nina again and then turned to leave the room but she stopped and smiled at Ed. Kyra and Trish both hugged Nina and left with Winry.

Nina looked at her father and smiled, neither of them have ever been good with words. "You look great dad."

Ed smiled and stood up. "You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day."

Nina shook her head. "I don't think so. You mom looked so pretty."

"But you are. You're going to make him on hell of a happy man. And I know he'll take great care of you. If he doesn't I'll hunt his ass down.."

"Dad, you won't even have time to hunt him down."

Ed smiled. "I know." _'She has both mine and her mother's personality and temper. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing for this boy.' _Ed chuckled and Nina's smiled grew a bit bigger already knowing what he was thinking.

Then the two heard the starting of the piano. Nina looked at her father; he could tell she had gotten a bit nervous. Ed held out his hand and she took it with a small smile on her face.

"Dad. Please don't let me fall and embarrass myself." Nina looked at the closed door getting a bit more nervous.

"Don't worry, I'd never let you fall." He smiled at her. "Now just relax. Everything's fine." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Nina smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too Dad."

Then it was their queue. Ed reached in front of them and opened the door to reveal the large yard that had been decorated for this occasion. Everyone had turned to watch as the bride and her father walked down the flower petal covered grass. Ed looked at the man who would now be taking care of his daughter. He stood there watching Nina as if seeing nothing else, the same stupid grin that his father had worn at his wedding was plastered on his face. _'What else would you expect from a Mustang?' _

Ed looked back down at his daughter and saw how she looked at her soon to be husband. _'The same look I saw on Winry's face.'_ He knew Maes Mustang was the one for his daughter. As they approached the alter, Ed grabbed his daughter's hand and then placed it in Maes'. The two smiled at him and then Nina walked in front of him. Ed turned around and sat next to his wife who was sitting in the front row. As he sat down, he heard a familiar chuckle.

"I never thought our kids would marry."

Ed looked back and saw the dark haired Roy Mustang behind him with his wife Riza sitting next to him.

Ed turned around and looked back up at the alter as the two were finishing their vows. "Neither did I."

"_**You May Kiss The Bride."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here is the last chapter. It's sad to see it end... (oh and sorry for the long wait...)<strong>_

_** i hope you guys enjoyed. I'd like to thank you all who have read, faved, and followed this story. it means a lot to me.**_

_**FMA belongs to hiromu arakawa**_


End file.
